Rin's courage
by Kaito Append
Summary: Rin has been having serious trouble going after Len, but with a little help from Kaito she finally summons the courage to take what she wants...


I was reading a magazine Kaito got me. It was all about my favorite brand of bows and what the newest ones for the summer will be like. I fiddled with the current bow in my hair as I read. Kaito walked into the room yawning. A bowl of ice cream in his hand. His hair was everywhere; it looked like he had just got up from a nap. I looked at the clock that sat on the coffee table in front of me, it read 12:17. I looked back up the blue haired man who treated me like a sister since I can remember. He turned and looked at me. He held a tired look on his face. His eyelids' drooping as was his usual bright and shining smile.

"Oh hey Rin. What are you doing up so early?" he asked me. I just gave him my usual 'are you kidding me' look. Did he JUST wake up? Who sleeps until noon? Suddenly Kaitos look of exhaustion turned into that of a look of surprise. I saw a glimpse of silver as he fell sideways. I just studied the impact zone waiting for someone to get up and explain what just happened.

"Kaito? Did you die?" I asked aloud. I saw a hand shoot up from behind a chair, then another, then finally Kaitos blue hair. He slowly rose to show his face. It looked like he was struggling with something. He gritted his teeth as he walked from behind the chair. There latched around his face was Hakus beaming face complete with a giant grin.

"Kai-kun~ are you awake~" She asked as if she didn't already know. She was in her still. I looked back at Kaito. I didn't notice it before, but he was also in his pajama pants that had ice cream cones all over it. Typical Kaito. I looked back at Haku who was unusually happy for just waking up. Her hair wasn't tied at the bottom like it usually is so it flowed freely. It was a beautiful silvery color. It was so unnatural. Now that I thought about it her eyes weren't so natural either. Red? I didn't know that was even possible. Her hair usually stretches pretty far down her body, but it was messy and had a bunch of tangles in it. Then it hit me and my brain decided to try and figure out why her hair was messy and why Kaito was so tired. I just glared at Kaito as he walked by with Haku attached to his hip. Kaito arrived at his favorite chair, tore Haku off, and sat down. Haku just clambered onto his lap and sat happily. Kaitos head fell to the side as he mourned the now empty bowl of ice cream. Haku giggled happily at Kaitos misery. What an odd couple. I heard the fridge open and I looked over into the kitchen. I really wish I hadn't looked. Luka was bent over searching the fridge for the tuna she cooked last night. Must I say she was just in her panties and a bra? I just stared at the cupboards until she stood up. I was about to speak to her when she got closer, but instead I saw a blur of purple and she was gone. Just like Kaito. I flipped my magazine wishing it was a table. I stood up and walked over to where Luka landed. I wasn't surprised to find Luka having Gakupo in a head lock.

"You jackass! Why did you tackle me?" Luka yelled as she tightened her grip. Gakupo chocked trying to find words to say.

"… Cuz I love you…" He finally spat out. Luka released her hold and sat on his back. She looked up at me and a smile finally crossed her face.

"Oh Rin, Hello. Did you need something?" she asked politely.

"Yea I was just wondering what the plans were for today." I stated.

"Well let's see. Me and jackass here and Kaito and Haku were going on a double date. And as you know Yuuma and Gumi are recording songs today. Meiko is going on a trip. Everyone else is down at the beach house. Well Lens still here, but I never know what he's planning you'd have ask him yourself."

"Cool thanks" I said as I walked over to the fridge and fished around for the oranges. I felt my eye twitch as I didn't find any. I let out a long sigh and I stood up and calmly closed the fridge. I put a smile on my face and turned around and walked over to Kaito.

"Kaito… brother dear… . " I screamed in his ear. He shot back in shock.

"Ow… there's orange juice in your mini-fridge" he said while rubbing his ear.

"Thank you" I giggled and trotted off to my room. I slid to my mini-fridge and opened it. There it was just like he said. I grabbed the can as I wondered why he put it directly in my fridge instead of just keeping it in the main fridge. One of my fingers felt paper ripple. I looked down at the can and found a sticky note. I read the note and wanted to run Kaito over with the road roller. It read: "So I noticed you have this thing for Len. Yea yea your excuse is 'oh he's my brother that's incest' guuuuurrrrrrrllllll quit playin. You want his banana ifyouknowwhatimean. So we're clearing out the house to leave you two alone. c: ~signed, Kaito 3 3". That sorry no good dirty rotten…. I was furious. I stomped out of my room to go find Kaito, but all I found was emptiness. Even Luka and Gakupo were gone. Were they in on it too? I could feel my face get warm at the thought of me and Len alone together. I clapped my hands to my cheeks and shook my head. The sticky note was still in my hand. I looked at the note again. I let out another long sigh. This could finally be my chance. I mean I want him and all, but… he is my brother after all. I hugged myself. Its incest so it's not right. No matter how much Haku tells me love is love it still doesn't seem right. I rubbed my chest. Who would want me anyway? I'm only 14. I mean I know I still have growing to do, but just look at Meiko, Luka, and Haku. Their boobs are huge and all the guys are goo-goo for them. I have big…bras to fill I guess would be the right analogy here. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and my heart sank. I flipped around to find Len staring at me. He had beautiful blonde and spikey hair. He was slender, but tone; much like Kaito. Oh how I wanted to wrap myself around that little body of his.

"Whatcha doin sis… you look… upset" he asked. My heart sank even lower. There it was, the constant reminder of why me and him shouldn't be together… sis… yea, thanks Len. Jerk.

"I'm fine it's just Kaito being a jerk" I said as I crumbled the paper. I stared into his blue eyes. I could almost see the sky until he blinked which threw me back into reality. He looked at me with a confused face. I knew he wanted to look at what the note side, but the look in my eyes told him no.

"Why what did he do?" He asked as he walked to the kitchen to have his daily banana. I sighed heavily at what could have been a very, very bad situation.

"Oh you know… being an older brother." I tried coming up with a good reason, but that's all I had.

"Ah ok well if you need me, I'll be in the basement watching TV" He told me as he walked toward the basement door. I turned around and uncrumpled the note. Each heavy step he took downstairs followed the beat of my heart. I reread the note on more time. I walked over to the couch and sat down while still looking at the note. I want to so bad, but is it right? Haku keeps drilling me that love is love and it shouldn't matter, but is that how I think of things? No its not. I love my brother… more than just my brother. Tears started forming in my eyes. How does he feel about me? He treats me just like everyone else, but could he be hiding it? Or is that just me being hopeful. A couple of drops landed on the note that I held so tightly in my hands. I recollected all of the moments me and Len shared together. The moments that seemed more than what a brother and sister would do. Falling asleep together, sharing those silly sundaes made for couples, enjoying walks on the beach… what kind of brother and sister do that? The rain of tears pelted the note. I loved him so much more than a brother. I wanted more than just a brother. I wanted Len. My knight in shining armor. The one person that put a smile on my face even in the roughest of times. The guy I could always run to to make me feel better. I crumpled the paper in one of my hands and threw it across the room. I wiped my tears on my sleeve. I looked around the room looking for something to dry my tears. Something funny, heartwarming… I didn't care just… SOMETHING. I looked at the line of inspirational photos Kaito had put up yesterday. At the far right was a picture of man who looked similar to Kaito. His glasses were pointed and way too big for his face. He wore a long, worn, and tattered cape. His stance is what captivated me. He stood proud and tall; hand outstretched pointing toward the sky. Kaito does that pose sometimes too. I read the print at the bottom. "Don't believe in yourself. Believe in me that believes in you." I sat and stared at this quote. That didn't make sense at all. People always tell me to believe in myself. Then here this quote is telling me NOT to believe in myself, but believe in the… whoever… that believes in me. How stupid, I shook my head and turned toward the hallway. I needed a good nap. My phone vibrated and I looked at it. It was a picture mail from Kaito. He was standing on a rock pointing up to the sky. He looked proud… and retarded. I read the message that followed. "Don't believe in yourself. Believe in me that believes in you." I stared at my phone as I turned slowly back at the picture. I looked back up at and compared the two. I get it now. He believes in me, but I don't believe in myself. So I believe in the Kaito that believes in me. I smiled at the picture and replied "thank you" And threw my phone on the couch. I can do this. I marched to the basement, but I halted as soon as my hand reached the knob. My heart pounded. What was I going to do? Randomly confess my love to him? That's stupid. I heard my phone vibrate on the couch and went over to examine it. It was another text from Kaito. "If you get stuck on what to do… just ask yourself… WWKD? What would Kaito do?" How self-centered can one person get? Then I really thought about it. What WOULD Kaito do in a situation like this?

"Hurr Durr Imma just go down dur and just plant one on dem lips hurrrr" I said in my best Kaito voice. That's EXACTLY what Kaito would do. Sounds easy when I say it and think about, but putting it into action was a different story. Kaitos text was read aloud in my head with his voice "Believe in me that believes in you". I nodded my head and threw my phone back on the couch and marched back over to the door that led to the basement. I froze again when my hand reached the knob. Hurr Durr I'm Kaito. I opened the door and quickly went down the stairs. I turned and saw Len sitting calmly with his arms behind his head watching TV. He looked over as I marched over to him. My heart pounded as I approached him. Hurr durr I'm kaito hurr durr I'm kaito hurr durr I'm kaito.

"Hey Rin what's…" I cut his sentence off. My lips locked with his. I had my eyes shut tightly. I didn't want to see him when he freaked out on me. I waited for the freak out that never came. I felt his arms slowly wrap around me and he pulled me closer as the kiss keep going. The adrenaline pumped through my veins as we started making out. He accepted everything I threw at him. He even fought back when I tried forcing my tongue. Any feeling of regret left my body with each kiss I landed. I sat on his lap as I put my hands on his cheeks. His skin was so soft. I slid my hands up under his shirt and caressed his body. So soft and smooth. He was so lax he didn't try and take my shirt off he just let me do what I wanted. I took full advantage of this opportunity. I pulled his shirt up and he lifted his arms up. I left our lip lock long enough to remove his shirt. I rested my hands on his chest as we meshed lips again. So soft and tender. I removed my arm sleeves and put my hands on his waist. His hands caressed my cheeks. He wanted all of this I could feel it in the way he kissed me. He lifted up my shirt just a little and I immediately pulled it off. I was so ready for this that I was shaking. I went to kissing his neck and he gently placed his hand on the back of my head. I kissed and bit his neck. I wanted to mark my territory so I bit him softly and started sucking. His grip on my head got tighter as his breathing got heavier. I unbuttoned his pants and he put his hand on my arm almost telling me he wanted me to do it. I left my place on his lap and sat next to him still kissing his neck. I pulled the zipper down and reached in his pants. He was pretty big for a 14 year old. I rubbed it as I felt every time it throbbed. I lay down on his stomach facing away from his face. He placed his hand in my hair and played with it. I slowly rubbed up and down. My mouth started filling with saliva. I wanted it so badly. Len kept playing with my hair as I pulled his pants and underwear down. I grabbed onto his dick and started stroking slowly. I bit my lip; I didn't want to rush into this. I want to savor everything. His hand strokes through my hair got longer. I felt his breathing as my head went up and down on his stomach. I stopped at the head and rubbed the very tip. It twitched as I did so. Lens little grunt told me he liked what I was doing. I scooted my head closer until it was right up to my mouth. I stroked it slowly as I felt Len trying hard not to just put it in my mouth. I licked the tip and Len grabbed my hair. He wanted me to go all the way. I wanted to tease him a little more. I let go and licked the length of it. His hand left from my head and I heard him put them back of the couch. I kept going up and down until I stopped right at the head and continuously licked it. I liked the taste of it. I guess it's time to stop teasing him. My wrapped my lips around the head and licked the tip. "Mm~" Len tried to keep his mouth shut. I wanted to hear him moan. I slowly put it in all the way in my mouth. "Ah~" Len let out a little moan. I could tell he was embarrassed by it. I started sucking on it. It was rock hard and he was already pre-cumming. I licked it up and swallowed. It tasted like bananas. If that's what his pre-cum tastes like I want it all. I started sucking as I went up and down on his dick. "Hnng~" he still kept his moans in. I started getting mad. I went faster and added my hand and stroked it. "Ooooooo~" that's better. Make noises for me. He started fidgeting and his dick twitched. I stroked it faster and sucked harder. "Ohh~ Rin~" I wanted it all in my mouth. "Ahhh~~" he moaned as he came in my mouth. It did indeed taste like bananas. I slowly stroked it as I swallowed. I felt my underwear getting wet. I wanted it so bad, but could he handle round 2 so soon? I turned and looked up at Len. He played with my hair as he tried catching his breath. His eyes were filled with relief. I wanted to feel the same. Maybe he'd be willing to… at least until he was ready again. I sat up on the couch and unbuttoned my shorts. Without even being told, Len came over and started kissing my neck and put his hand on my crotch. I put my hand on the back of his head. He kissed gently down my neck.  
"You don't have to be so gentle. I like it rough" I told him hoping to get things moving faster. His reply came with a bite on my lower neck. A shot of pleasure surged through my body. His hand started slowly rubbing my crotch. I gripped his hair and pushed his head in. He bit harder. "Ah~" I let out a little moan. His hand slowly unzipped my shorts and I helped him pull them off. I felt every pulse in my body as he slid his hand in my underwear. He stopping his biting and kissed his way down to my legs. He kneeled on the floor between my legs. He put his head in between my legs and I opened them. I felt my face get red. He kissed my inner thighs. "Ah~" I was so sensitive down there. I put my hand on the top of his head and I ran my fingers through his hair. His hair was so soft. He slowly started pulling my underwear down and my face filled with embarrassment. He leaned back to pull them all the way off. He returned to kissing my inner thighs and my breathing got heavy. It felt so good. I played with his hair as I waited for him to just start already. He read my mind I guess and started licking around it. I gripped his hair tight and bit my lip. I guess this was revenge from me teasing him earlier. He teased me for what seemed like forever. I slightly pushed him into me, silently telling him to just start eating me out already. He obliged and stuck his tongue inside me. It felt wonderful. He wiggled his tongue around inside me. "Ahhh~ Len~ it feels good~" I was so embarrassed saying that, but I couldn't help but say it. I gripped his hair tighter as he put his tongue deeper inside me. "Ohhhh~ my god…" I pushed him into me. I didn't want him to stop, but I would die if I said that of all things. "AHHH~~" I moaned loudly. He just hit a really sensitive spot inside of me… and I just let him know about it. He wiggled his tongue around searching for the spot he found. "OHHH~~~" I gripped his hair as he found the spot again. "Mmmmm~~~ Len~ don't stop~…" it felt so good I didn't care what I was saying. He stopped suddenly and I tried to catch my breath. Why did he stop? Didn't I just say DON'T stop? I felt his finger slowly penetrate me. Oh yes please. I felt it slowly go in and out. I gripped the edge of the couch as he licked above his finger. "More~" he teased another finger then slowly put it in. "ohhh~" I moaned as I shook my head back and forth. "Faster~ go faster~" I commanded. He obliged and fingered me faster. "Hnnnggg~" I moaned. I couldn't help myself anymore. It felt too good to contain myself.

"It's so tight" Len said as he went faster. I was going to yell at him, but the way he fingered me ohhh my god. "So good~" I covered my mouth as I couldn't believe I just said that out loud. I heard Len laugh. Oh no. He did not just laugh at me. I sat up and glared at him.

"Stand up" I commanded. He looked at me with confusion as he did what I told him. What a good servant he was. I stood up and grabbed his dick. His face was a mix of fear and pleasure. I grinned and bit my lip as I threw him on the couch. He tried standing back up, but I sat on his lap to make sure he couldn't. I stared into his eyes as I thrusted my hips, teasing him. His head fell back as he closed his eyes.

"This is so not fair Rin…" he told me. I giggled. It's true. I was teasing it so much. I could feel it twitching on me. I thrusted forward and found the tip. I bounced up and down, but not enough to let it go in yet. He held back forcibly putting it in. I could feel it in his fidgeting. I laid my head on his shoulder as slowly put it inside me. I gasped at how tight of a fit it was. It felt good inside of me. It was warm and wanted it all the inside of me. So that's what I did. I slowly put it in further until it couldn't go any deeper. He put his hands on my hips and rubbed my sides. I rocked back and forth. Teasing even when it's already inside. I'm so evil. "Ohh~ Rin~" he moaned. I started slowly going up and down. Feeling his warm dick inside me felt so good. "Ahhh~ it's so deep" I moaned. I took my head off of his should and started bouncing. "Mmmmmmm~" I dug my nails into his chest. His grip on my sides got stronger. The feeling of it sliding in and out was amazing. "Ohhhh~" I moaned loud. I bounced on it faster and harder. "Hnngggg ahhhh~~" it felt so good. I was getting close to my breaking point. It was deep and was so tight. He had no indications he was getting close. "Mmm~ Len~ I'm close~" my face flushed as I told him. He lowered his hands down to my hips and started thrusting as I bounced. It went in and out hard. "OHHHHH~~~ Keep going~~~" I felt myself getting closer. "Ah~ahh~ahh~ ahhhhahhhh~~" I orgasmed, but he didn't stop. Which was good, I didn't want him to. "Hhaaahhhh~~" I moaned as I leaned against his warm body. "Ohhh~ Lennn~" I moaned his name as he did it harder. "Rin~ I'm gonna…" he didn't finish, but I knew what he was talking about. I smiled and licked my lips. He pulled out and I immediately started going down on him. "Oh my god Rin~" he moaned as I deep throated him. It started twitching in my mouth and I pulled it out and started stroking quickly. I pointed it at me and opened my mouth. "Ohhhh~~ Rinnn~" He started cumming. Some of it landed in mouth and the rest landed on various places around my face. It was warm and still tasted like bananas. I wiped what landed on my face and licked it off my fingers as I stared seductively at Len. He was out of breath and he let out a little laugh.

"Heh… What took you so long Rin? I've been waiting for you to make a move for a long time now" he said. I stared at him blankly. Seriously? I had no indication he saw me like that.

"How long?" I asked. Couldn't have been more than a few weeks at most.

"About a year now" he said nonchalantly. Never mind I guess it was a year. I felt extremely stupid. A whole year now and I had no idea. That's just my kind of luck. I started getting clothed as did he. I adjusted the bow in my hair because it had been messed up during our little session there. Len sat on the couch and I flopped next to him and put my head on his lap. He started playing with my hair. I was pretty exhausted. Which makes sense since I totally took control in this situation. Lens hand found its way to mine and I held onto it. I grinned and blushed. Finally I got what I wanted. Len is all mine. I searched my pockets for my phone. Damn I left it upstairs on the couch.

"I'll be right back" I told Len as I ran upstairs. My heart sank as I saw that I left the basement door open. .pleasedontbehere. I stepped through the doorway as I cautiously searched the area for any form of life. I sighed with relief and walked to the couch to get my phone. I was really confused to find a can of orange juice sitting in the place of my phone. I picked it up and was even more surprised to feel that it was still cold. I felt paper on the back of it and I pulled off the sticky note. I opened the can and drank as I read the note. "There's a surprise in you room". It didn't say who it was from, but I know only Kaito does this sort of thing. I chugged the can as I walked to my room. I searched my room for the surprise. I didn't find anything. What would Kaito do? Where would he put something? My eyes narrowed as I walked to my dresser. I opened my underwear drawer and sure enough there was an envelope laying there. I opened it to find a letter. "This is for you two… I hope you guys have a good time. Signed, Kaito 333" I shook my head as I pulled what else was in the envelope out. Two tickets for unlimited rides at the theme park that was down the street. Kaito can be awesome sometimes and this was one of those times. I smiled happily and the visions I had of me and Len at the park.

"You cool with that?" a voice sounded behind me. I recognized it as Kaito. I turned around to him leaning against the doorway.

"Yea this is awesome wasn't this expen- wait… did you hear any of that?" I asked as embarrassment showed on my face, I could feel it. Kaito smiled and walked over to me

"Didn't hear a thing" he said as he held out his hand with my phone in it. He walked away as I flipped it open. There was folded up money in it. I could see at least 50 dollars there.

"What's this for" I asked as he got to my doorway. He stopped suddenly and was quiet for a little bit.

"I don't know… something tells me you're the dominant one in this relationship" he said as he walked out. My face was so warm from embarrassment. So he did hear. Was I loud? Who else heard? Kaito peeked his head in the doorway.

"Don't worry by the way. It's only me that heard. And to everyone else I didn't hear a thing" he winked and he disappeared into the hallway. I laughed a little bit. This is definitely one of those times when he was really awesome. I let everything sink in and I started thinking. I smiled.

"He was in my underwear drawer" I said aloud as I crumpled the paper. I started marching to my doorway so I could go kick his ass. As I got to my doorway, I was suddenly locking lips with Len and he pushed me back in my room. I heard him close the door behind him. I smiled as he kissed me. He pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"I love you Rin" he said smiling. I smiled back and started kissing him. I thought that was a sufficient enough reply. I was so happy. I finally got my man.


End file.
